


From then on

by Addy_X



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy_X/pseuds/Addy_X
Summary: Shaw很少做梦。但这次，她却梦见了一个女人。——那是一切的开始，而那所有汇集在一起的感情叫做思念。双线交织，包含过去与现在两个时间轴，洗脑梗，HE
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 3





	From then on

Shaw很少做梦，在她的思绪里从来不会残留太多的东西。  
困了就睡，饿了就吃，闲着无聊了突突人，运气好的话兴许还能借着执行任务的机会蹭一两顿美食，再没有其他事做还可以跑去喝喝酒——这所有的一切拼在一起组成了Shaw生活，即便是在脱离ISA后也没有任何改变。

至于其他的事，Shaw根本不会去考虑。对她来说，未来永远是个飘忽的名词，与其思考那些额外的琐事，还不如多啃两个牛扒来的实在。  
毕竟谁也猜测不到下一秒可能发生些什么，不是吗？

Shaw从昏迷中取回意识。  
惨白的天花率先落入眼底，那熟悉的景色很快唤起脑海里对医院残存的记忆，一度让她认为自己是在做梦。 

这是哪里？  
脑中冒出了第一个疑问，随之而来的是身体莫名的感到沉重，她第一反应就是想爬起身，但是一股倦怠感从心底隐隐窜了上来，使不出任何力气，而手脚也似乎完全不听自己的使唤了。  
于是Shaw尝试着转动了一下眼珠，然后就看到床头站了一个人。  
那是Greer。  
“要是死后的世界就长得这样……”Shaw习惯性想要翻个白眼，但是倦怠感已经让她连表达嘲讽的力气也没有了，所以她只能轻轻的闭上眼睛，企图将自己从这种诡异的梦境里唤醒：“那真是逊毙了。”  
一阵轻笑声响了起来：“我倒是衷心希望你可以好好休息一下，亲爱的Sameen。”  
老人的话带着浓郁的英腔飘进耳朵里，真实的有些过分。Shaw睁开眼，后知后觉的察觉到有些不对劲了。  
她看向床头，Greer还站在那里，脸上挂着彬彬有礼的笑容。  
“相信我，你会需要的。”他说。  
“会需要什么？”这句话理所当然的没有得到回答，Greer只是加深了脸上的笑容，意味深长地看着躺在床上的Shaw。  
痛觉终于在此时稍显迟钝的传到大脑皮层里，Shaw顿时倒吸了一口冷气——她总算意识到现在并不是在做梦了。  
全身上下哪里都在叫嚣着疼痛，就像是由不合宜的线脚重现拼凑起来的破布娃娃一样，以至于Shaw完全分不清自己身上到底哪里是完好的了。  
“见鬼，这到底是……”Shaw微微一顿，不论是Greer还是这个房间都让她觉得格外的不舒服，头晕乎乎的，涨得要命，瞬间的错觉更让天花一下子扭曲了起来，她有些吃力的尝试去辨清眼前的场景，偏偏越努力就只会看到越多的重影：“怎么回事？”  
耳边嗡嗡作响，她忽然又开始怀疑自己到底是不是喝醉了，因为如果不是这样的话，为什么会看到世界整个上下颠倒了，甚而至于会恶心的想吐？  
视线里的一切都在分崩瓦解，从四面八方又好像传来了奇怪的声音，Shaw尝试着集中起精神，想去理清之前到底发生了什么事情，但是记忆就像突然间出现了断层，怎么也搭接不到一起。  
也是在这个时候，有人安抚般拍了拍她的肩膀。  
“不用担心，为了确保安全，只是注射了些能让你安静下来的药物而已。”  
——  
……安全？  
头很痛，脑子俨然要炸了。  
什么安全？  
眼前的人逐渐剥离分散，由一个慢慢晃成了几个，Shaw有些记不起来刚刚到底在想些什么了。世界像是变成了一个不断转动的万花筒，让人看得眼花缭乱，她几乎很难才能让视线单单定在一个点上。  
床前的身影单薄的有些过分，在这个不断扭曲的世界里显得异常突兀。  
……是谁来着？  
她睁大眼睛想去辨清眼前这个人，尽管越这样做就只会越感到疲劳，却还是费力的想让自己保持清醒。  
涣散的视线中只能隐约的看到床头似乎还挂了一个东西。  
右手背上冰凉冰凉的，皮肤底下除了血液，好像还有什么其他的液体也在血管里一同奔淌着。  
“虽然会有一些难受，但相信我……你真的会需要这些的。”  
酥酥麻麻的感觉从体内窜了上来，心脏跟疯了一样激烈地跳动着。眼前的世界彻底交织成一片多彩的光影，像是晕染之后的水彩画，漂亮却毫无真实性可言。  
对了——  
恍惚间想起，在什么时候，也曾有过这样的一个人站在她的床头。  
——Hey dear.  
从遥远的地方似乎传来了这么一声呼唤。  
——Did you miss me？  
那又是……什么人？  
……  
力气被从身体里完全抽离开，使不上任何劲，只能任由思绪从高空跌落，彻底跌入一片无尽的深渊。  
Shaw失去了意识。

——砰。  
咚……  
砰、咚咚。

毫无规矩可循的敲击声在门外响起，或重或轻，对于一个即将入眠的人来说绝对称得上是一种煎熬。  
Shaw不耐烦的翻了个身，将被子裹得更紧了一些，顺势把头也埋了进去，企图将声音隔绝在薄被的另一边。  
可惜这样做还是阻止不了断断续续的声音传入耳内。  
门外的噪音不见消停，而制造噪音的罪魁祸首显然没意识到自己的这种行为早已给旁人造成了极大的困扰，只是一门心思的沉浸在其中，好像那是一种特殊的艺术，就值得人们慢慢去品味和享受。  
Shaw将手背撑在额头上，深吸了一口气，并努力的提醒自己——她已经没有力气去生气了，连续好几天不眠不休早就已经耗尽了她的体力，Harold叨叨不休的强调着睡眠的重要性硬把她赶回了家。虽然John现在可以顶替她的工作，但她从来都不想将自己应当的事情假手于人，所以现在她需要睡眠，要稍微好好的睡上一觉。  
虽然如此，门外的人却始终没能体谅她分毫。敲击还在继续，甚而至于还有越演越烈的趋势。  
Shaw终于忍无可忍，一把从床上跳起来，摔开门奔出了卧室。  
“Root！”她大声吼出那个女人的名字，感觉到客厅大大小小的角落里都满斥着属于她的愤怒，没有任何犹豫就循着噪音的源头找了过去。  
只是刚踏进厨房的那一刻，Shaw并没能如愿在第一时间看到那个让她直恨得牙痒的女人，地上搁着乱七八糟的工具率先吸引了她的注意力——钳子、螺丝刀、电钻……只要能想象到的家用工具基本都被翻出来了，厨房里到处都是木屑，混着各种各样的钉子，只能用乱得可怕来形容。  
大半夜闲着没事摆弄这些？她倒不知道那个黑客什么时候改行当木工了！  
Shaw只觉得脑子里有一根弦猛地拉断了：“你他妈到底在做什么！”  
被她吼的那个女人这时才后知后觉的回过头，对着Shaw眨了眨眼睛，很快荡开一抹笑容，以一贯的方式调笑道：“Hey dear，不再多睡一会吗？”  
Shaw臭着一张脸死死地瞪着她，Root歪歪头，加深了嘴角的笑容：“或者你可以来给我提一些建议？”  
她手上本就拿着一把锤子，这时一边说着，一边又挥了两下锤头，将摇摇晃晃的开合门牢牢地钉在了橱柜上。  
只可惜这种努力并没有得到旁人的欣赏。  
“咚咚咚”的声音被放大了无数倍传入耳中，那个锤头像是直接砸在了Shaw的神经上，她捏紧拳头又猛地松开，深深吸了好几口气，才能强迫自己不至于给那个笑得异常灿烂的女人脸上来上那么一拳。  
“要不是你上次把厨房给炸了，我还没发现之前我们装修的品味居然那么烂。说起来……你看将这边的柜子锯掉怎么样？腾出来的空间还可以做些其他的装饰。”  
Shaw咬牙切齿：“我现在唯一要你做的就是把那个该死的锤子给我丢掉！”  
“但是……”Root迟疑了一下，露出很是无辜的表情：“我还没完事呢，Sameen。”  
Shaw额角青筋跳动：“那你是想现在就完事，还是打算让我直接在这里了结你？”  
“噢……”Root挑起眉，火辣辣地直视着Shaw，脸上的笑容终于换作一幅耐人寻味的表情：“那得看你打算如何‘了结’我呢。”  
Shaw根本没心情和她开这种玩笑，睡眠不足的困扰早让她的容忍力跌进了负值。她拉长一张脸，看起来完全像个被激怒的小狮子，指不定那一秒就会扑上去咬人。  
如果可以的话，Root一点也不介意被她咬，只是如果在这种情况下被咬的话可就一点也不划算。  
所以她乖乖放下了手中的工具。  
“好了，Sweetie。我保证一定不会再用它了，这样可以了吗？”Root挑挑眉，拖长尾音：“或者换你来帮我？我的……Hammer小姐？”  
“别给我提那个愚蠢的外号。”原本稍微缓和一点的脸色顿时又拉了下来，Shaw怒气冲冲：“我现在只想好好地睡一觉！”  
“你确实是需要好好的休息一下。”Root叹出一口气，心疼的想捏一捏Shaw的脸蛋：“看，黑眼圈都出来了。”  
Shaw不耐烦的拍开了她的手，在暴怒中一点也没克制出手的力度。  
Root收起笑容，微微皱起了眉头，但很快又松开，根本没有让人察觉到表情上这种细微的变化，只是轻移视线，看向自己的手。  
那双手修长而又细腻，和她本人一样说不出的好看，精心涂上的指甲油将肤色衬托得更加白净，偏偏如此也让手背上那一抹红显得异常的刺眼，半悬在空中怪是尴尬。  
Shaw不自觉皱起了眉头，心里微微的好像冒出了什么东西，带着一种非常陌生的感觉。  
“别总是这么紧绷绷的。”Root收回手随意揉了揉，就好像这是一个再自然不过的动作，扯起袖子不着边际的掩饰住上面泛红的痕迹：“Lionel和John会看好我们的号码的，就算你不相信我，也总该相信他们吧。”  
她勾起嘴角，不知道是觉得好笑还是有趣：“当然，如果你还是坚持要去的话，我不介意帮你瞒着Harold。”  
Shaw没有说话，她当然没忘记之前Harold唠唠叨叨的样子有多烦，但是——  
她盯在Root的手背上，那只手大半都掩藏在袖口下看不分明，即便如此刚刚那一抹红还是深深地印在了Shaw的脑海里。  
她忽然有些晕，没由得额头上一阵刺痛，近乎有人拿着电钻在太阳穴上没命地钻着一样，眼前好像有什么在晃动着，连一个模糊的影子都扑捉不到，但Shaw潜意识的认为她应该知道那是什么。  
……好像也是红色的。  
很红很红，是人流血时的模样。  
Shaw拧起眉：“我是不是……”  
“不。”Root摇了摇头，打断了Shaw要说的话：“没事的。”  
Shaw直勾勾地望着Root。  
“我没事的，Sameen。”她再次强调。  
几缕头发从额头上滑下来，遮住了她半边的脸庞。Root没有动，只是站在原地静静地注视着Shaw，一如以往那样温柔而又深情，只是那双琥珀色的眼睛里好像还压抑着别样的情绪，说不清道不明，掩藏在阴影的深处，隔出一段很远很远的距离。  
Shaw只觉得脑子更晕了，因为缺乏睡眠的关系，她怕自己下一刻就会倒在地上。  
但是她最终还是没有倒下去。  
“你到底想要隐瞒些什么？”  
Root没有回答，只是抿着唇深深的看了Shaw一眼。  
“什么也没有，Sweetie。”  
那一眼包含的情绪实在太复杂了，明明什么也没有说，却好像早已说过了千言万语。  
……千言万语？  
那又会是什么？  
Shaw分辨不清，她只觉得心中莫名的有种东西在抓挠，难耐又烦躁，死死的压在心底，让人越发火大。  
然后她看见Root笑了起来，体贴的想要说些什么，但是刚张开嘴突然又定住，微微歪了歪头，脸上难得闪现一丝凝重。  
“是机器？”Shaw没有放过这一闪即逝的表情，她上前一步：“关于号码的？它和你说了什么？”  
Root皱起眉，不带掩饰，表情显得更加凝重了。她再次看了Shaw一眼，从那个矮个子女人的眼里她甚至可以看见自己映在其中的倒影。  
但她很快错开与Shaw相交的目光，仰头将刘海甩到一边，咧开嘴笑了笑：“事实上，‘她’什么也没说。”  
Shaw狐疑地看着Root，一脸的不置信。  
“没有？”  
“没有。”Root斩钉截铁。  
Shaw咬牙瞪着她，怒火疯狂地吞噬着她胸腔的每一个角落，难耐的烦躁在心底激增，带着这股即将喷涌而出愤怒，她怀疑自己说不定下一秒就会忍不住将眼前这个女人给撕碎。  
不过她最后还是什么也没做。  
“所以，这就是你们将我挡在外面的方式？”Shaw冷笑了一声：“什么也不说，什么也不告诉我，以为这样就可以瞒一辈子？”  
“当然不是。”Root漫不经心的自己手背上反复捏着，笑容微敛，脸上还是带着那么一道温柔的弧度：“你误会了。我们也并不是像以前那样完全不让你涉及任何关于号码的事情，不是吗？况且……”她耸耸肩：“我觉得，你现在真正需要是好好休息一下。”  
Shaw面无表情的盯在Root的脸上：“休息，嗯？”  
Root没有说话。  
“很好，那你最好也别再打搅我！”Shaw转过身，用力的跺在地板上，听到脚后跟和地板撞击产生沉闷的声音，似乎只有这样才能表现的出她到底有多生气。  
她发誓，当初会让Root和她住到一起，是她所做过最愚蠢的决定了！  
Shaw怒气冲冲的往门口走去，但是来不及等她离开，一声简短的呼唤又绊住Shaw的步子。  
“Sameen。”  
Shaw迟疑了一会，还是瞪向Root——她倒想看看这个女人还会说些其他什么。  
“晚安。”Root轻轻笑了笑，难得不带一丝调笑，声音压的很低很低，一如恋人在耳边轻声呢喃的话语，格外的纤细敏感。  
Shaw微微一愣，这样的Root很少见，好像稍有触摸就会碎裂，对比之下这样生气的自己，俨然是多么的幼稚可笑。  
她咬了一下嘴唇，觉得应该说些什么的，但过了好久还是什么话也没说出口。  
她别过头，最终落荒而逃。

再次睁眼的时候，还是那一片熟悉的天花。灯光忽暗忽明的，照出了同样惨白的墙面，铁丝网的影子密密麻麻的铺在墙上，混在那些斑驳的痕迹里，两者交错相织，辨不分明。  
Shaw有气无力的瘫倒在床上，再一次尝试想爬起来，结果还是徒然。  
全身软绵绵的用不上劲，体内残存着不知道什么药物的影响一度让她昏昏欲睡。Shaw很困，她很想下一秒就闭上眼陷入睡眠之中，但她没有这么做。  
毕竟，清醒对她来说实在太少，又太重要了。  
她已经不记得自己在这里多久了，外面过了多长的时间，现在又是什么时候。甚至在理清被关到这个小屋子前到底发生了什么事，也费了Shaw好大一番功夫——在那之前她从来没有觉得记忆，或者说回忆一项事情会有多么的困难。  
这并不是一个好征兆。  
Shaw用指甲掐在掌心处，企图用疼痛让自己保持清醒。  
“嘿，这位亲爱的女士，休息的还好吗？”  
就在她与睡魔做斗争的时候，一道略显轻浮的声音响了起来，铁门一下子被拉开，又很快的合上。  
Lambert走了进来。  
熨烫得整整齐齐的西装妥帖的穿在身上，头发全部往后梳，一丝不苟的模样倒是完全符合大不列颠这个民族的特性，只可惜即便如此还是没法掩饰的住他脸上的狼狈——右脸上肿了一大块，虽然稍有消退，却还是有很明显的淤痕。  
他看起来一点也不好，但是Shaw并不觉得这和自己有任何关联，虽然可惜了这么一副英俊的外表就是了。  
她看着闯进来的Lambert，心中满怀嘲讽：“我还以为Samaritan上线后，你们的水平也该跟上来了。这是哪里？衰落破败的西方文明？15世纪的伦敦塔？”  
男人调整了一下领带，但还是系得严严实实的，乍看之下有种喘不过气的感觉：“你要知道我们有时候还是比较喜欢遵循传统的。”  
“所以，静脉注射硫喷妥钠也是属于传统的一部分？”（*1）  
Lambert随意笑了笑，没有回答。  
这种态度就像简单的敷衍一样，莫名的让Shaw觉得火大。虽然现在即便生气也无济于事，或者说她早就知道愤怒只会让她感到更加疲倦，但是Shaw还是没法抑制得住这股怒气。  
男人这种漫不经心的笑容总是会无意中让她想到另一个人。很类似的，也是带着同样笑容的一个人。  
Lambert走上前，顺手取下了挂在床头的单子。  
“不管怎么说，这样对待一个女士也实在是太过分了。”他晃了下手中的单子，看着另一侧空空的点滴瓶，分不清到底是真情还是假意。Lambert对Shaw眨了眨眼：“虽然没法减轻你的痛苦，但是陪着你分散注意力的能力还是有的，怎么样，还算贴心吧？”  
“是吗？”Shaw冷冷哼了一声：“我看是别有用心。”  
“别这么说嘛，很显然你并不了解我。”Lambert摇了摇头：“虽然确实是老板让我来看看情况，但就算不是那样，我还是很乐意为您效劳的。”  
“效劳？例如去给Samaritan的主机扔个炸弹之类的？”  
Lambert还在笑着，勾起的唇角却带了些危险的意味：“女士，你这个玩笑并不好笑。”  
“那就给我滚出去。”  
“你确定？”Lambert没有动，他咧开嘴笑了一下：“被困在这里的大部分时间都会很无聊的，真的不需要我再陪着多说说话？”  
“——滚。”怒火在Shaw的心中熊熊燃烧，不仅是多一个字，她甚至连一秒钟都不想再看见这个人了。  
“好吧，如你所愿。”Lambert拉在铁门上，忽然又回过头：“对了……”  
Shaw不耐烦的翻了个白眼。  
“别表现的这么抵制。”Lambert无奈的耸耸肩：“我不过是想感慨一下，你的同伴对你可真好啊。”  
Shaw直直瞪着他，摸不清他的意图。  
但是Lambert什么话也没有再说了，他揉了揉右脸颊，似乎是在确定淤血散了没，只可惜疼痛让他直皱起眉头，显然这离完全康复还有好一段时间，于是他只好遗憾的放下手。  
“那么，祝你有个好梦。”  
Lambert轻轻一笑，转身离开。  
铁门尖锐的摩擦声在室内回响着，久久不能平息。  
在那之前Shaw巴不得那个带着一幅让人厌恶笑容的男人能快一点滚蛋，但是到了现在，她反倒希望他能留下来把话说清楚。  
被困在这个屋子里的时间实在太久了，以至于她觉得自己已经完全与外界隔绝开了。  
在那个电梯前发生过的事情似乎还历历在目，她还记得那场苦战，也记得那些飞窜在空中的流弹，甚而至于还能清晰的感受到每一枚子弹射入体内的痛苦。  
在最后那一刻，铺天盖地袭过来的是无尽的黑暗，她一度认为自己会被那片黑暗彻底吞没，真正的坠入死亡的深渊——其实最糟也不过如此了。  
但是现在，更糟糕的事情却发生了。  
思考的能力逐渐变得迟缓，她已经开始在不断的遗忘了。  
那是药物的作用。  
所有的过往都被挤到了记忆的角落里，除此之外只剩下不断扩大的空白和迷雾。每一次从沉睡中清醒过来的时候，都在疑惑今天醒过来的自己还是不是以前自己。  
真是见鬼！  
怒火在Shaw的心中熊熊燃烧，她宁愿一开始就死在那个地下室里，也不希望以这样的方式被困在Samaritan的手中坐以待毙。  
Lambert提及的事情更让她觉得焦急难耐。在那之后到底发生了什么？那些人有成功的逃离证券交易所吗？  
Shaw长长地吸了一口气，尝试着让自己平静下来。  
她现在什么也做不了，唯一能做的大概也只有去相信了。  
还好，要去相信的起码是那些她最为信任的伙伴们。  
虽然和最爱的Bear分别真的让她很难忍受。  
以及——  
无意间想起那个女人在电梯前第一次流露出茫然而又无措的眼神。  
该死的。  
Shaw怒骂了一声，带着不知道是怎么样的心情将那个名字又在心里重复了一遍。  
Root。

……  
…

一道枪声将Shaw猛地惊醒，她迷茫地望向窗外，一时间分不清今夕何夕。  
天阴沉沉的，将世界都笼罩在一片浓墨似的昏黑中，豆大的雨滴砸在玻璃上，雨刮器疯了一般在眼前晃动着。  
Shaw有些懵，她依稀的记得自己之前还在监视着号码来着，却完全想不起来到底是什么时候睡着的了。  
惊雷在远处炸裂。轰隆轰隆地响着，似乎要将世间所有的喧杂全都掩盖下去。  
喧杂？  
Shaw猛打了个激灵，她终于反应过来刚刚到底发生什么事情了。  
“发生了什么事？”她一只手按在耳机上企图隔绝其他的噪音：“John？”  
没有人回答。   
“John？”她又重复了一遍，还是没有人回答。  
“Harold？”  
“Root？”  
回答她的只有哗啦啦的雨声，Shaw狠狠地地砸在方向盘上。  
这他妈的就没有人在线上了吗？  
诡异的沉默让她越发的焦急，明明刚刚还能从耳机里听到枪声，现在却谁也不在了。  
那会是从哪里传来的呢？  
又发生了什么事情？  
Shaw有一种不好的预感，但她不知道到底是为什么。她坐在车上，就好像呆在一座孤岛上，在这场暴雨中彻底被世界所遗忘。  
就在这时副驾座的车门一下子被拉开，狂风携着暴雨瞬间席卷进车厢。  
Shaw条件发射摸出了枪，也是在同一时刻车门再一次被人用力拉上。  
“拜托！”Shaw看清了闯进来的人：“Harold，你能别这么一惊一乍的吗。”  
Finch喘出几口气，收起手中的雨伞，除了随身携带的斜挎包，他大半个身子都被淋湿了，高档的西装紧紧贴在身上，看起来糟糕透了。  
“抱歉Ms.Shaw，我无心打搅你的睡眠，但是我们现在有些紧急事件要处理。”他顾不上重新整理自身的行装，只是匆匆擦了一下眼镜，然后立刻取出电脑。  
“发生了什么？”Shaw有些疑惑。  
但是Finch没有搭理她。他双手飞快的在键盘上打着代码，死死盯在屏幕上，显得既严肃又紧张。  
Shaw加重了语气：“Harold！”  
Finch肩膀抖了一下，总算后知后觉的转头看向Shaw。  
“你就不解释一下到底是怎么一回事吗？”  
“是号码，我们刚刚丢失了他的行踪。”他顿了顿：“而且Ms.Groves也不见了，通讯装置受到了干扰，我正在想办法解决。”  
“那家伙不会有事的。”Shaw不自觉皱起眉头：“不过是一个号码而已，她本事大的很，再不济起码还会有机器帮她。”  
“我只是在担心……毕竟她和机器间一直有些小矛盾，而且……”  
Finch欲言又止，脸上充满了犹豫。  
“而且？”  
“实际上……”他终于下定决心：“这次的号码与Decima有关。”  
Shaw愣了愣，随即怒吼了出声：“Harold！”  
就在Shaw来得及再说什么之前，Finch匆忙打断了她的话：“Ms.Shaw我知道你想说什么，但请你相信，这确实是为了你好。不告诉你这些，也是我们大家一致达成的协议。”  
去他妈的鬼协议！  
Shaw眼中燃烧着怒火，她想起了之前被大家强制赶回家休息的事情，又想起了因为熬不过倦意在车上昏昏睡过去的事情。结合Root一度的反常，Shaw觉得自己好像抓住了什么，她死死地盯着Finch：“所以从一开始你们就知道这件事情的？”  
“不。”Finch往后缩了一下脖子，连忙摇了摇头：“我们一开始也只是在怀疑他会不会是想要行凶的人。Ms.Groves一直在尝试黑进他公司的后台，直到刚刚才发现那不过是Decima包装出来的一个空壳公司……”  
“地点！”  
“……？”  
“我说地点！他们两个最后到底是在哪消失的！”  
“我立刻传到你的车载GPS里。”Finch又重新将视线放回到电脑上：“之后我会再结合之前号码的行动踪迹看看能不能找到一些规……”  
他并没有如愿把话说完，Shaw猛踩了一把油门。随着惯性的作用Finch被狠狠地甩在了靠背上，他原本僵持在脸上的担忧很快变成了另一种难以言喻的表情。  
“Ms.Shaw，容我提醒你一下，再以这样的速度行驶下去……引起交通事故的可能性非常之大。”  
“系上你的安全带，闭嘴！”

…  
……

一瞬间入眼的强光逼得Shaw眯起了双眼，在那之前她只是盯着天花板发呆而已，刺眼的光带来一阵晕眩感，她忍不住在心里怒骂了一声。  
“哦，打扰到你了吗？真是抱歉。”一道声音在门口响起，不带任何情感的起伏，仅仅是陈述一件简单的事情一样，毫无诚意可言。  
密密麻麻的铁网后多出一道人影。Shaw将视线从天花上撤开，尝试着去辨认新出现的那个人。  
那是个金发的女人。  
金发的女人……  
是谁？  
Shaw想了想，头有些痛。  
Martine，金发的女人是Martine。  
“怎么样，休息的还好吗？”Martine拉开门走到了床前。  
Shaw没有理她。  
“之前的气势去哪了？现在就完全是这一副丧家犬的模样吗？”  
Shaw斜了她一眼，总算满怀讽刺的开口了：“我还以为，你就只会杀人。”  
“就算杀人，也有属于杀人的乐趣。”Martine淡淡的说道：“就算是我，也不喜欢单方面的屠杀。”  
“听起来倒像是真的一样。”  
Martine没有说话了，陷入沉默中，一如以前每次来的那样，什么话也不说，只是站在一旁静静的打量着Shaw。  
无声的环境中只剩下光影的交错，Shaw闭上眼睛。说真的，她已经太累了，就算只是保持清醒，也能抽去她的大部分体力。  
“你的朋友一直想来救你。”Martine忽然开口：“真是要不得，一个个都和疯子没什么两样，难道不知道吗？越紧密的关系就只会越加脆弱。”  
朋友……？  
Shaw没有说话，也没有动，她怀疑缠在头上的纱布是不是因为之前的动作而松掉了。  
“Sir说得对。我们会找到你的那些朋友，并且杀了他们的。”  
Shaw还是什么都没有说。  
Martine看着躺在床上的Shaw，看了很久很久，最后摇了摇头：“你真不应该躺在这里。”  
但是她的话并没有得到回应。Shaw拉长了呼吸，像是完全陷入到沉睡中。  
Martine总算觉得没趣了，她从房间里走了出去，站在铁门后面再次看了Shaw一眼。  
“对了，还是告诉你一个好消息吧。”她说着，语气中多了丝凌厉的气势："那个女人……我想是Root吧？上次的几枪够她好受一阵子的了，要是再见面的话她可就真的跑不了了。"  
Shaw对她的话置若惘然。她一动不动的躺在床上，完全像是一个死人一样。  
终究在一片沉寂里，响起了高跟鞋的声音，比来时要更重一些，越走越远，似乎透着一分说不清的失望。  
"你曾经是个好对手，只是曾经。"  
Martine彻底离开了这里。  
白昼灯高高的悬挂在天花上，将整个房间都照得一片通透。  
Shaw却睡着了，铁丝网的影子映在她的脸上，更添一分阴郁。  
她很少做梦，但这次，她觉得自己好像做了一个非常悠长的梦。  
梦里她梦见了一个人，但似乎好像又有好几个。她分不清，梦里发生的事情隔得很远，始终像蒙了一层纱，朦朦胧胧看不分明。  
很真，又像是假的。贯穿着枪声，还有不知道从哪里传来的哭喊声，隔着一阵薄雾，在很远很远的地方。  
那是梦，毫无真实可言，但她却觉得在那个地方自己好像真正的存在过。曾经和什么人一同并肩作战过，也曾经为了拯救某些人而努力过。  
但那只是梦。  
梦醒了以后什么也不会有。  
没有过去，没有现在，也没有未来。  
至于朋友——  
她会有朋友这样的存在吗？  
她想到了Martine之前所提到过的名字。  
Root？  
……  
……谁又是Root？

*

Root不见了。  
Shaw弄丢了她。  
事实上，其实不止她一个人，无论机器也好，Finch也好，还是说其他人。谁都不知道Root去哪里了，一同丢失的还有号码的踪迹。  
等Shaw赶到的时候，现场已经什么都不剩了。  
或者说，根本是她希望什么都不剩才对。  
她捏着枪站住雨棚底下，被废弃的工业厂房外什么人也没有，静悄悄的，只有雨水时不时从屋檐上漏下，淅淅沥沥的响个不停。  
这里有扭打过的痕迹，Shaw皱起了眉头，但似乎比看上去还要更糟糕。  
她弯下腰，从水坑里捡起了印着“FBI”字样的证件。  
那是Root伪造的。记得多少次那个女人都会得意扬扬晃着这么一张证件，看着对方一幅哑口无言的模样，然后冠冕堂皇的收走所有的相关资料。  
确实，有这么一张通行证，做起事来方便多了。  
那么，明明应该是随身携带的东西为什么会遗弃在这里？  
Shaw翻转到另一面，在水里泡久了，证件上印着的半身照显得非常的模糊，像是隔了一层什么，合着雨水晕染开来。  
那是血的颜色。  
Shaw将FBI证收起来。  
她跑了起来。  
心里的某个地方在躁动着，又好像燃烧了起来，Shaw觉得她应该是生气了，但却不知到底为什么而生气。  
在这之前，她仅仅是恼怒众人将她蒙在鼓底的这种行为，不用想都可以猜得到Root在背后又偷偷摸摸动了多少手脚。她不喜欢这种感觉，更讨厌被人当作弱者。她决定，这次找到那个女人，她一定要杀了她，就算不是真的杀了她，也一定要狠狠地揍她一顿。  
Shaw还在跑着，几乎都要喘不上气了，但她一点也没减少速度。  
血从室外蔓延至厂房内，这里面黑漆漆的一片，伸手不见五指。  
Shaw连忙打开了手电筒，第一眼看到的却是地面、墙壁上触摸惊心的血迹，染红了大半个走廊。  
这种血量足以致死。Shaw定在了原地，她觉得自己好像愣住了，她晃了一下手电筒，不知道自己在找着一些什么，只是漫无目的地晃着。  
然后她看到了，走廊的另一侧有一道拖拽过的血迹，拖的很长很长，在不远处戛然而止。  
那边倒着一个模糊的人影，瘦瘦长长的看不分明。  
Shaw走了过去，脚步迈得很缓，不清楚自己到底在期待着什么，又或者不希望见到什么。  
手电筒的光束打在了那个人的身上，总算清楚的勾勒出那人的身形。  
那是个身材高大的男人，Shaw快步走了上去，她认出了那是她们的号码。  
男人伤的显然不轻，半个身子都倒在血泊里，肩膀上中了几枪，额头上还红了一大块，万幸的是他还活着，只可惜完全晕过去了，一点反应也没有。  
然而也正是这种可惜，让Shaw越加的恼怒。她没法逼问他，更别想知道与号码一同失踪的Root又到底去哪里了。  
线索全断了。  
心脏砰砰跳个不停，似乎下一秒就会从喉咙里跳出来，因为持续的奔跑体内更是一阵燥热，但是不知道从哪里飘过来的雨丝吹到脸上却显得有些冷。  
忽然间，楼上传来了沉重的脚步声，有人正向这里赶过来。  
Shaw连忙掐灭手电，无声无息地躲到了楼梯后面的阴影里。  
一个男人从楼梯上走了下来。他径直走向号码，还没靠近的时候忽然又停下，像是被什么东西吸引了注意力，探过身正要去确认时，Shaw一把窜了出来。  
男人被吓了一跳，显然没想到这里还有人，他慌忙举起了枪。  
但Shaw的动作更快，她对着男人的脸上就是来了一记重拳，趁对方痛苦仰起头的时候又顺势拧过他的手，狠狠撞到墙上，将枪夺下来，毫不犹豫的抵在了那人的额头上。  
男人痛的直嚷嚷，嘴里还骂骂咧咧喊了一些什么。  
这把声音有点耳熟，Shaw停下动作，她有些不确定，但还是很快打开了手电。  
“嘿嘿嘿！别用那个对着我。”刺眼的光打在男人的脸上，他不得不拼命晃着脑袋，才能避开灯光的直射。  
“……Fusco？”  
“不然呢？你还以为是谁？”  
Shaw松开了手，Fusco揉了揉肩膀，气乎乎的模样显得有些滑稽，他在脸上抹了一把，努力擦干净刚刚被打出来的鼻血：“这是在做啥，练习拳击？我说就算真是沙袋，也经不起你这样子打的！你和你家那位小女朋友就不能让我省一些力气吗？”  
Fusco的气显然还没消，絮絮叨叨的还在说个不停，但Shaw没有理他，她捕捉到了关键词：“Root？你是说Root？她在哪？”  
“你不知道，我怎么会清楚？”Fusco看向躺倒在地上的那个男人：“我的天，这真是有够惨的，等等你们该不会就是想着要我来收尸吧？”  
“他没死。”Shaw将手电筒压低：“只是晕了而已。”  
“看来你们还真是贴心，我猜接下来就只用叫一部救护车就好了吗？”  
Shaw没有说话，她将光束打在了地上，从Fusco来的路上，她发现了一些别的什么。  
那是一堆凌乱脚印，微微沾了血迹。  
那个女人，她并不是一个人！  
Shaw握紧了枪，心里好像也跟着紧了紧。她立刻沿着脚印延伸的方向又跑了起来。  
“嘿！这家伙怎么办！就留给我一个人吗？”  
Fusco在后面喊道，Shaw没有回答他，她现在只想快点找到Root。  
没错，她要找到她，一定要找到她！如果找到她了，这次无论如何都一定一定一定要杀了她！  
  
不知在工厂里穿行了多久，Shaw一把撞开了铁门，正要跑出去时，迎面刮来的狂风逼退了她的脚步。  
风雨交织中，室外摇摇晃晃的施工用梯终于经受不起暴雨的肆虐，往下栽了下去，巨大的撞击声响彻夜空。  
Shaw抓在铁门的扶手上稳住了自己的身体。她看向远处，那里什么也没有，能看得出的只有一片浓郁的黑暗。  
在这场雨夜里，她彻底失去了那个女人的踪迹。

*

十字准星精确的定在了目标的身上。  
Sameen在等待着。  
她从来都不是一个能耐得住性子的人，但不知为何，这次却显得格外的有耐心。  
狙击镜将世界浓缩成了一个小小的圆，在那里面只有一个人——那是她的目标，是敌人。  
她在等待着指示。  
对方动了起来，Samenn也跟着缓缓移动起狙击枪，不让准星游离分毫。  
“目标即将消失，需要开枪吗？”她问。  
但是没有人给予她回复。  
“重复一遍，目标即将消失。”  
还是没有任何明确的指令。  
目标移动的速度更快了些，显得有些焦急，不断地向四处张望着，似乎是在找着什么重要的东西。  
Sameen表情没有变化。  
“目标就要跑了，该怎么办？”她重复道，但是耳边还是只有一片诡异的沉默。  
Sameen总算觉得自己的耐心已经被消磨殆尽，终于忍不住吼出另一个同伴的名字：“Martine！”  
“开枪吧。”耳机里传来一道苍老的声音，冷静，或者说完全到了一种冷酷的境界：“击毙她，Sameen。”  
Sameen扣下了扳机，枪随着后座力撞到肩膀上，生疼生疼的。  
瞄准器里面的那个人已经倒了下去，脸上的表情因为痛苦而扭曲，好看的棕色卷发无力地蜷缩在肩头，鲜血从她身上涌了出来。  
死了吗？  
她重新移动准星，怀疑要不要再补上一枪。  
“这可真是——”就在这时，身后传来了另一道声音，Sameen连忙抽出手枪，警惕的回过头。  
被枪指住的Lambert无辜的耸了耸肩，他径自走到天台边：“不要在意，我只是来看看情况的。”  
Sameen不满地瞪了他一眼，解除戒备后，又迅速架起狙击枪。  
也就是在这时，她发现原本中枪的那个女人不见了，现场只留下一滩血迹。  
到底去了哪里？  
她来回移动视线，却始终看不到那个身影。这时她总算觉得之前所有的耐心全都不见了，心脏持续跳动着，躁动不安，带着她自己也弄不清楚的情绪。  
“想不到，你居然真的开枪了。”  
不知道什么时候Lambert走到了Sameen的身边，他盯在狙击枪上，眼神有些复杂。  
“有什么奇怪的？”  
Lambert如以往一样故作轻松的笑了一下，脸上却隐约带了一丝严肃，他将目光放远，站在天台边不知道在眺望着什么：“什么也没有。”  
通到天台的门再一次被推开，Greer走了进来。  
“辛苦了，Sameen。”他拄着拐杖，步子迈得坚定而稳固：“你的任务结束了。”  
Sameen拧起眉头：“那个女人……她死了？”  
Greer摇了摇头：“Martine会去确认的。”  
“她？”Sameen冷笑了一下，她还没有忘记刚刚的事情：“我还以为她早跑了。”  
“别这么说，Martine专心起来不喜欢被人打扰。”Lambert收起方才的严肃，他冲着Sameen露出一个轻松的笑容：“要是真遇上了她，谁也别想活着回去。”  
“是吗？”Martine的声音在楼梯口处响起：“看来你得失望了。”  
金发的女人踩着高跟鞋走了出来，手中握着枪，在那之前她本来正在某个晚宴上进行监视，身上的晚礼服还来不及换掉：“抱歉，Sir。”  
她看向Greer，眼睛眨也没眨一下：“让她跑了。”  
Greer微微皱起了眉头，显然不满意这个答案，他的手指在拐杖上反复敲打着，意味深长地看着她。  
“跑了？这可不像你啊。”倒是Lambert有些惊讶，他凑到两人跟前：“上次掐的那下可不轻，不是一直都想报仇的吗？”  
“是我的失误。”  
Sameen不屑一笑：“我还以为你有多厉害呢。”  
然后她觉察到Martine的目光向她扫了过来，有些刺人，像刀子一样锋利。  
"要说的话，那确实是比你厉害一点。"Martine停顿了一下，也满怀讽刺的笑了起来：“起码，我知道我到底是谁。”  
这句话真的就像刀一样刺进了Sameen的心里，她瞪着Martine，觉得血管里流淌的液体在不断的升温，似乎下一秒就会在体内沸腾。  
"说真的，你不会好奇吗？"Martine上前一步，嘲讽的弧度勾出一个盎然的模样，她上下打量了一下Sameen："不会好奇自己的过去，身份，抑或者……最简单的名字？"  
"Martine。"Greer适时开口制止了她。  
Martine收起了笑容，但她没有退回来，还是定定的看着Sameen，似乎一定要等到一个答案。  
Lambert也被勾起了兴致，他扭过头看向Sameen。  
这种像是逼问一样的气氛实在诡异透了，Sameen马上就被激怒了，她打一开始就不喜欢这群人，也不介意在这里就让他们吃几颗子弹。她的手摸上了枪管，几乎下一秒就可以将它抽出来。  
就在这时上衣口袋里振了一下，那是手机在响。  
后脑有点痛，酥酥麻麻的带着触电般刺痛。Sameen知道，一定是那个从不露面的大老板又给她发了什么消息。她知道"他"不喜欢等待，但她就是不想拿出来确认。  
"那重要吗？"她盯着Martine，反问道。  
Martine没有说话，她看了Sameen很久很久，最终她回过头看向Greer："这样你就满意了？"  
“不。”老人笑了起来："是Samaritan满意了。"

＊

推开门，蜷缩在黑暗里的影子稍微动了一下。  
Shaw打开灯。昏黄的光照亮了整个公寓，也温和地撒在了那个人身上。  
那是Root。她坐在地上，双手环在膝前，头发半湿不干的搭在身后，略显无神的虚空中，不知道在想着什么事情。  
"Harold跟我说你回来了。"  
"哦？"Root收回神，她努力对着Shaw笑了笑："他还真是一如既往的贴心。"  
Shaw走了过去，她看着Root："Fusco把号码带走了，他还活着。"  
Root的表情有了细微的变化："是吗。"她略微有些失神，目光游离在空中，沉默了好一会，才开口："我差点杀了他。"  
Shaw看着她，没有说话。  
Root犹豫了一会，然后轻轻的补充道："他并不是Decima的人，只不过是个无辜卷入事件的普通人而已。"  
Shaw蹲下身："我知道。"  
"那么。"Root苦笑了一下："会不会觉得很失望？"  
"战争中总会存在牺牲的，这不是你说的吗。"Shaw面无表情："我还以为你不会为杀人而感到愧疚呢。"  
Root脸上带着无力的笑容："但Harry他们不会这么认为。况且……"她停顿了一下："战争已经结束了。"  
她又喃喃重复了一遍，像是在提醒着自己："它早就结束了。"  
这样失神的Root根本完全不像以前那个张狂而又高傲的黑客。Shaw总算有些看不下去了，她深深吸了一口气："嘿，听着。你就不能让它过去，把那件事忘了吗？"  
Root看着Shaw，看了好一会，最终无力地摇了摇头："Sameen，你知道那是不可能的。”她情绪多了些起伏，显得有些激动：“如果当初不是我把你叫过去的话——"  
"等等。"Shaw匆匆打断了Root的话，她咬牙看着那个女人，觉得一直隐藏在心里的怒火瞬间被点燃了："你把我叫过去？"  
她直直地盯着Root。  
Root脸上带了一丝犹疑，她似乎意识到自己说错了话，嘴唇颤了颤想要反驳什么，但是最后她什么也没说。  
Shaw总算有些恼火了，她提高了声音："所以这就是你的借口？也是你所谓自责的理由？"  
Root抿着唇没有说话。  
Shaw总算压抑不住自己的怒火了。  
她讨厌被人当成保护的对象，也讨厌这个女人露出这种脆弱无助的表情。  
“我倒不知道什么时候我做的决定也变成了你的想法！”她冲Root吼了起来："这次也是你自作主张的把我排除在外面？你认为你有多大的能耐能背负这一切！"  
“Sameen……”Root有点慌了，她伸手想覆在Shaw的肩膀上，但是刚伸到一半就被Shaw紧紧的握住了手腕。  
Shaw皱起了眉头。她原本是想甩开她的，但是只有在接触到女人裸露在外的肌肤时，她才能知道Root身上到底有多冷。  
很冷，很冷。是淋雨后失温的冰冷。  
Shaw加重了力气，才不管捏的Root有多疼。  
很好——  
她在心里重复道。  
——起码她又多了一个生气的理由。  
"抱歉，Sameen。"Root垂下眼帘，态度近乎是卑微了——她并不想惹Shaw生气："我只是无法忍受会失去你。"  
"我从来都不是只属于你的！"Shaw强调道，语气里压着一丝怒气。  
"我们——"Root瑟缩了一下，她立刻改口："我们都经不起失去你的痛苦。"  
“你们没有。”Shaw说道：“从来没有失去过。”  
她松开了Root，看到女人白皙的手腕上印上了几条泛红的掐痕，总算无奈的叹了一口气，用手指在上面轻轻的摩挲了一下：“你也没有。”  
Root看向Shaw，手僵在半空中，有些发愣。  
她屏住呼吸，眼神在不确定中游移，最终定在了Shaw的脸上，愣怔愣怔的伸出手。  
Shaw没有动。  
Root抚上了她的脸，眼底终于有了丝波澜，似乎下一秒就会哭出来。  
最后她低下头，轻啄在Shaw 的唇上。  
很轻，又很温柔。  
Shaw拽住了她的衣领，把女人狠狠的拉向自己——她加深了这个吻。  
唇与唇相撞，吻得激烈而又火辣。  
开始只是她在啃舐，Root的身子明显僵住了，但她就很快给予了热烈的回应。 

……

对Sameen来说，思考是不需要的东西。  
她没有记忆，过往都是一片空白。   
其实连她的名字，她也不知道到底是不是真的属于自己的，只是因为有人那么称呼她了，所以她才至多把那当做自己的代号。  
但还好不赖，起码这个代号还是挺好听的。  
她闭上眼睛，在心中默念那两个音节，觉得好像在什么遥远的地方有谁也曾这样呼唤过。  
是谁呢？  
她试着去回想。  
后脑很痛，她不知道之前手术的伤口到底愈合了没有。  
……算了。  
她不想思考了。  
反正也不重要。  
对她来说，什么也不重要。

……  
…

让冰冷的身体，最快温热起来的方法是什么？  
舌尖在肌肤上游走，带出一片颤栗。  
究竟是怎么倒在床上的Shaw已经不记得了，在那之前两人只是互相拉扯着，跌跌撞撞地走向卧室。  
衣服散落了一地，Shaw不耐烦地扯开Root内衣的扣子，脚下踩着自己的牛仔裤，一把将它踢开。  
她把Root的双手狠狠压在了床头，俯身吻在了女人的颈窝处。  
白的近乎透明的脖子上甚至可以看到一根根的血管，那会让她忍不住想要加大力气咬下去，将那个女人剥皮拆骨，一点一点的吃进自己的体内。  
她也确实这么做了。  
手持续在赤裸的身体上游走，或舔或咬，或重或轻，一点点往下，留下一道道牙印，合着女人身上淡淡的清香将这种暧昧的气氛催化到极致。  
沿着平滑的腹部往下刮搔，很快抵达了腿心处。  
Shaw停了下来，她觉得身体里的欲望燃得更猛烈了些。  
她感觉到Root的变化了，她知道这种变化只是因为她的缘故，只能因为她的缘故，那让她觉得非常满意，终于忍不住顺着锁骨往下吮吸。  
Root抖了一下，她扣在Shaw的肩膀上，整个身体软倒在了床上，艰难的将喉咙里那一声呻吟咽了回去。  
她实在太敏感了，一经Shaw的触碰，就湿的一塌糊涂。  
Root难耐的动了动脚，这种感觉实在是让她太不好受了，于是她抬腿缠在Shaw的身上。  
Shaw抬起头，看见女人睁着迷蒙的眼睛望着她。  
吻我。  
她看见她喉咙动了动，像是艰难的咽了咽口水，最终吐露出这个口型。  
然后她照做了，扣着女人的头，将舌头深深的往喉咙里探去，彼此纠缠在一起，吻得疯狂而又窒息。  
一夜的时间实在太短，太短了。  
既然是一响贪欢，何不早早的把握现在呢？  
Shaw的手在Root的腿心处无意识地拨撩，看着Root不安分的拱起身子迎合。她撑起身子，看了女人好一会，又在她的唇上落下了一吻，轻轻的一吻，稍微带着些吮吸，然后是鼻尖、额头、耳朵……密密麻麻的往下，在Root的身上持续徘徊。  
舌头在肚脐处打了个转，稍带试探性的戳了一下，然后又向下滑去……  
Root的呼吸骤然变得急促了起来，她试着想要去抓住Shaw，但是什么也没抓到，只能拽着身下的床单，不安地扭动起身子。  
这种呼吸几乎要化为了喘息，伴随着痛苦与愉悦，难耐又撩人。Shaw终于起身再次吻住她，这次彻底封住了她的唇。  
唇齿相依，吻的忘我。  
繁冗的前戏并不属于Shaw一贯的风格。  
所以她并没有让Root等太久，稍微加重力度，象征性在Root的唇上咬了一口，很快就进入了她。  
女人的身体里很热，像是始终都燃着那么一团火。  
她动了起来，推开层层阻碍，找到自己律动的方式，看见Root引长脖颈，在空中划开一个优美的弧度。那因为自己的行为而着迷的模样一时间让她看的有些忘我，甚而至于推进在最深处的时候停下了手中的动作。  
Root倒吸一口气，整个表情都拧了起来，显然不满意Shaw的走神。  
她自己动起了腰际，喉咙也因为激动不断上下滚动着。  
“别……唔，别停。”  
Shaw眯长眼睛，不管在什么时候这个女人一向都是这么直接。当然只要她想要的话，在这方面她向来都会乐于给予。  
于是她满足了她的要求。  
Shaw加快了手上的动作，她感觉到Root顿时绷紧了身子，连喘息也顾不上了，半张着嘴将那么一声呜咽哽回喉咙里——她彻底将Shaw卷进了愉悦的最深处。  
手指被紧致地包裹着，如果真有所谓的温柔乡，恐怕也莫过如此，让人永远深陷其中，再难自拔。  
Root软倒在了床上，她实在太累了，无论是精神上还是身体上，一旦放松下来，就彻底的失去了所有的力气。  
Shaw摸了摸女人的头，将她凌乱的卷发拢到了耳后。  
女人的呼吸悠长而又均匀，Shaw为她拉上被子，并不想打扰到Root的睡眠。  
然后，她看见女人张了张口，呢喃出一句梦语。  
Shaw微微一怔，最终伸手抱住了她。  
——她呼唤了她的名字。

“Sameen。”

一声呼唤拉住了Sameen的脚步。  
她回过头，看到一个高挑的女人站在身后，愣怔愣怔地看着她，不确定的伸出手似乎是想要确认什么。  
Sameen立刻就有了反应——她认出了那是谁。抓过女人伸出的手，在肩膀上借力一把将她摔在了地上。  
女人的嘴里漏出一声闷哼，但Sameen没有在意这些，她骑在了女人的身上，用全身的体重压制住了她，狠狠地掐上她的脖子。  
她要置她于死地。  
那是她的敌人。  
是敌人。  
女人微微收缩瞳孔，显然有些不置信。深深的眼底又有其他什么的情绪，带着破碎的悲伤，但她很快开始激烈的挣扎了。  
只是那已经晚了。  
Sameen加重了手上的力度，她完全将女人锁死在了地上。  
手机又开始不断地震动着，耳机同时也传来了冰冷的电子音。  
杀了她。  
Samaritan如此命令。  
杀了她，杀了她，杀了她，杀了她，杀了她——  
女人疯了一样扭动着身体企图反抗，还缠着绷带的肩膀上很快渗出了血。  
那是上次的枪伤。  
Sameen顿住了，明明再加把劲就可以彻底卡碎女人的喉骨，但她没有那么做，只是她同样也没有松手。  
女人的瞳孔在逐渐的涣散，她已经无力反抗了，只能睁大了眼睛尝试着在最后去看清什么。  
嘴一张一合，在无声的呼唤着什么。  
那是什么呢？  
Sameen忽然觉得有些恶心。世界好像在不断的旋转，扭曲，变形。她想吐，真的真的很想吐。  
杀了她。  
耳边的声音还在继续。  
"……"  
另一边却好像还有什么声音，她听不清楚。  
脑子很痛，里面好像有东西，Sameen忍不住会想切开自己的头，她想把那个东西给拽出来，用刀子……或者直接用指甲划开也好。  
女人松开了手——在那之前她只是想要掰开Sameen的手，她好像已经死了。  
连挣扎都没有了。  
她……死了？  
Sameen愣住了，她松开了手，看到鲜血从女人的肩头汨汨流出。  
她想到了那一枪，那是之前她特意射偏的那一枪。  
头很痛，真的很痛。她不确定自己是不是该伸手探一下女人的颈动脉。  
"Root！"  
一声惊呼在身后响起。  
紧接着后颈上一痛，不知道被什么坚硬的东西打中了，Sameen眼前一黑，彻底丧失了意识。

朦朦胧胧的，是一片浓雾，什么也看不清。  
耳旁有嗡嗡的响声，似乎是从很远的地方，又好像是有人在身边轻声低语。  
她什么也不知道。  
这所有的一切，都离她很遥远。

Shaw很少做梦。  
但这次，她却觉得自己好像做了一个非常悠久的梦。  
梦里她梦见了一个女人，在某个午夜梦回的时候，拿着电击枪站在她的床头。  
那个梦一点也不美好，但她还是忍不住反复做这样的一个梦。  
那是一切的开始，而那所有汇集在一起的感情叫做思念。  
——Sameen。  
好像在哪里听到有人这么呼唤她。  
但Shaw不确定，她觉得头很痛很痛，好像真的有人用刀将它刨开了一样。

强光打在了Shaw的脸上，这她有些不自在的皱起了眉头。  
她讨厌这种光，那会让她觉得自己好像躺在手术台上。  
心脏在胸腔里不受控制地狂跳着，她不知道Decima那群人是不是又给她注射了什么奇怪的药物。  
Shaw睁开了眼睛，身边的人似乎没想到她这时候会醒，顿时倒吸了一口气。  
是谁？  
Shaw想到了Greer，毕竟她最后见到的就只是那一个人——那个站在她病床前，与她说着"你会需要这些"的老人。  
脑子里面粘粘稠稠的，思维好像都跟着黏在一起。Shaw偏过头，却看到了意想之外的人。  
"Root...？"  
女人没有动，眼里闪过一丝慌乱，苍白的脸上不带一丝血色，但她还是直勾勾地望着Shaw，带着一丝不确信。  
“你还……认得我？”  
Shaw为这个愚蠢的问题翻了一个白眼：“你看起来真是糟透了。”  
Root笑了，虽然那种给人感觉完全像是马上要哭出来了一样，但还是实实在在的笑了起来：“没有你差。”  
这样的Root真实到了有些不现实的感觉，不免让Shaw怀疑自己是不是还在做梦。  
她记不清自己到底是怎么回到这里的，更不知道在被Decima的人囚禁起来之后又发生了什么。  
“我好像做了一个梦。”  
“梦？”Root有些疑惑：“什么梦？”  
Shaw摇了摇头。  
Root望着她，望了好一会好一会，眼底忽然多了丝波澜——她好像想了些什么。她什么也没有说，只是伸手覆在了Shaw的手心上：“那只是一场梦而已。”  
“再睡一会吧。”她说，嘴角的弧度弯得非常温柔：“你真的需要再好好休息一下。”  
Shaw看着那样的她，也看了很久很久。  
之前发生了什么事重要吗？  
Shaw闭上眼睛，觉得躁动着的心跳渐渐平稳了下来。  
“嗯。”  
——不。  
在心中默默地回答着。  
轻轻的，她回握住了Root的手。

  
（*1）硫喷妥钠：所谓的吐真剂的一种，202好像出现过，静脉注射会造成恶心、晕眩乃至休克，曾经在美国被当作执行死刑的工具，医学上则用作麻醉用途。当然这里开头只是要想来套话用的。


End file.
